


dress and tie

by cooperstown



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperstown/pseuds/cooperstown
Summary: There's a cloud hanging over Robin's head that's getting in the way of what should be the biggest day of her life.





	dress and tie

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobin Week, Day 5: Memories.
> 
> It's still Day 5 in my time zone, why must AO3 insist otherwise? OTL Anyway, I know this seems angsty, but I promise it's not really.

Today, Robin is getting married.

For a day that’s supposed to be the biggest day of a woman’s life, today feels like any other day when she wakes up. Is this natural? Or is it unusual?

Though Robin doesn’t often give thought to her amnesia, today, her lack of memories feels like storm clouds in the back of her mind, waiting to roll in. Had she dreamed of the day she would get married while she was growing up? Would today feel any different if she remembered such a dream?

So far though, the only difference about today, compared to any other day, is that she’d woken up without Chrom right next to her. Normally, they shared his room, but following tradition, she slept in her own room last night.

However, it’s not everyday that Robin gets dolled up either.

She spends an hour getting her makeup done. Then, another hour getting her hair done. And by the time she’s all ready, she _almost_ doesn’t recognize herself — in her wedding gown all done up, she looks so prim and proper.

The thought makes Robin think back to the early days of her relationship with Chrom, when he’d rudely told her that she didn’t fit his image of a lady. She smiles at the memory, wondering what he’ll think when he sees her. If she didn’t look like a “lady” now, she wasn’t sure she ever would.

* * *

Robin maintains a calm disposition throughout the day — even as it gets closer and closer to the ceremony — but it’s in the moments before she’s due to walk down the aisle that she’s suddenly hit with a bout of the jitters. Though it’d mean fighting for her life, to kill or be killed, right now, she’d rather be on the battlefield, because at least there, she’s in her element.

She’s no less wracked with nerves when the processional song plays, but there’s no time left to try to talk herself down, so Robin takes the ceremony one step at a time. Literally. She focuses on moving one foot forward. Then, the other.

From the back of the room, all the indistinguishable faces turning to look at her is intimidating. Hadn’t she and Chrom decided on a small ceremony? Why were there so many people? And had the aisle been this long when they had the wedding rehearsal? She could’ve sworn it’d been shorter then.

As Robin walks farther down the aisle though, the faces become more clear; and she feels the tension leave her body when she’s able to identify the faces of her friends in the crowd. Seeing them smile unabashedly at her — some with more moisture in their eyes than others — puts her at ease in the same way being in battle and knowing they have her back does.

Finally, her gaze finds the altar, her eyes automatically seeking out Chrom.

He’s already looking at her, and even from this far, Robin can tell that tears are streaming down his face; she’s not sure if he’s even aware, given that he’s wearing the widest smile she’s ever seen on him. Still, his crying does nothing to detract from his handsomeness; and in his wedding attire, Chrom looks every bit like the scion of a noble family that he is. Though, they both could be on the battlefield in the aftermath of a fight, covered in grime, and she would find him just as handsome as he is right now.

When Robin opened her eyes and saw Chrom standing over her the day he found her in that field, she never would’ve guessed that she would end up falling in love with him, let alone marry him. 

What had she envisioned in a romantic partner while she was growing up? Did she envision him to be a prince who treats everyone as his equal and will always stick his neck out to help anyone in need?

Although Robin has no relevant memories to use as a reference to answer either question, she finds that this is an instance where her amnesia doesn’t bother her. Reality is better than anything she could imagine.

* * *

At the reception, Lissa is the first to give a toast as the maid of honor. Robin smiles when Lissa tells their first meeting from her point of view. Feels her feathers get ruffled all over again when Lissa brings up all the pranks she’s pulled on Robin; and become wary at the promise of more pranks to come in the future. Then, finds herself tearing up when Lissa talks about how happy she is to have another older sister.

Frederick is next to speak, following up with his toast as the best man. Like Lissa, he talks about when they first met — though where Lissa was open and welcoming, he was skeptical and untrusting. To illustrate how their relationship has grown, he tells of how he came to Robin for help with overcoming a phobia of his. She doesn’t miss how he takes care to not specify the phobia, and the detail makes her smirk to herself.

As Robin sits at the head table with Chrom — their chairs pushed right against each other so they can sit as close as possible — and listens to the rest of Frederick’s toast, the storm clouds in the back of her mind from this morning start to roll in unprompted; and her amnesia starts to weigh on her mind again.

Since the day Chrom found her in that field…the ties she’s forged, the bonds she shares with others…Robin wouldn’t trade any of that for anything. If she’s gained a treasure trove of memories in the time she’s been with Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds though, she doesn’t even think she can put a number on the amount of memories she must be missing from before that time.

The idea makes her sad, thinking about all the memories she’s forgotten that have made her the person she is today. Had she always had an aptitude for strategy? Or was that a skill she had to develop through practice? What was her mother like? Her father? Did she have a good relationship with them? Would they have come to the wedding if they knew about her whereabouts? Were they even still—

“What’s wrong?” Chrom whispers into her ear, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Robin tries to smile — today is a happy day; she shouldn’t be feeling sad; she’s married to the most wonderful man in existence — but her facial muscles don’t seem to be cooperating with her, and she manages a grimace at best. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

Robin doesn’t respond right away, pondering whether or not to tell Chrom what’s on her mind. His distressed expression is what helps her make up her mind.

“About my memories. The missing ones. Reminiscing like this is making me think of the ones I’ve lost.”

Before Chrom says anything, he squeezes her hand tighter. “Robin,” he says, “I can’t make up for the memories you’ve lost, but I will make sure that you keep making new ones for as long as you live and protect you from anyone that tries to get in the way of that.”

The determination in his voice and the resolution in his eyes make Robin smile. “Thank you, Chrom.”

She leans over to rest her head on his shoulder, and feels him kiss the top of her head, prompting her to close her eyes in bliss. Her past may be a mystery to her, but her future has yet to be written; and if the present is anything to go by — she has a lot to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
